


Green is Sus

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, no beta we die like Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: A tragedy occurs on the ship, and Yellow knows exactly who is to blame.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Green is Sus

**Author's Note:**

> So, Among Us. Never thought I'd end up writing about little bean-people murdering each other, but here we are.

Yellow pinned their gaze to the ground, trying to look anywhere but at their crew mates as they filed in, having heard the emergency meeting siren sound. 

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Y?"

"?"

"Why?'

They took a deep breath. "Green... is us." A gasp went up from around the room, and everyone's comms crackled with feedback. Looking up, Yellow found Green's face, twisted with betrayal and ghostly-looking through their helmet.

Brown edged away from Green slightly, leaning towards Pink. White gave off an air of suspicion. 

"Y?"

"Saw them vent in the hall." Blue nodded gravely, they knew what had to be done. Cyan glared at green, now sure of who had killed Orange, and stood protectively over Orange's abandoned child, who was still rendered mute by what they had seen.

"Okay."

"K."

"Vote Green."

"OK."

"Not me," Green insisted, their voice pleading. Cyan mercilessly pressed vote, and Blue followed. 

"Yellow saw you." Pink reinforced as they voted. Brown said nothing, but voted all the same, as did Yellow. White stoically forfeited their vote, and Yellow could see tears gather in their eyes as Green hurtled through space, the egg on their helmet floating away from them. 

Green was An Imposter.

One Imposter Remains.

The meeting dispersed, and the sullen crew separated to finish their tasks. Yellow followed Cyan and their adopted child to electrical, and watched as they fixed wires, sometimes explaining to the small crewmate what they were doing, or giving them something to hold. Yellow almost felt bad for them.

Almost.

They approached Cyan from behind, knife in hand, and raised it, poised to kill. Suddenly on edge, Cyan spun to face the person--now _thing_ \--that they had trusted with their life, horror on their face.

"You, too?"

Yellow nodded and plunged the knife down. Mini-Orange stared, shock-stricken, at Yellow, but didn't utter a word. Yellow calmly cleaned their knife of blood and slowly made their way to navigation, ready to strike again.

White seemed like a good target. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
